


Choose

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to choose Blaine. Me or David."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

Blaine couldn’t breathe. 

Kurt looked almost like he was burning from within. His body was shaking, his hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes flashed. Even his stance looked like he was going to fight and he stood up tall. Dave on the other hand was leaning back, eyes locked on Blaine but they were soft. If he looked hard enough he could see the tension in his eyes. 

The silence stretched on and the air felt heavy with tension. The rest of the New Directions, new and old, stood perfectly still and watched the situation with wide eyes. 

“Well?” Kurt snapped and Blaine flinched. 

“Kurt, stop,” Dave said firmly. 

“Is it really that hard?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed further. “You need to choose Blaine. Me or David?”

All Blaine had wanted to do was go to the little reunion party and see his friends. Inviting Dave had been almost an afterthought but he had looked so happy that Blaine couldn’t change his mind. At first things went well but then Kurt showed up.

They didn’t break of the engagement on good terms. Kurt had basically told him that he was done and it broke Blaine’s heart. He tried to ignore him but Kurt came up to him, eyes wide and hopeful. When Blaine introduced Dave as his boyfriend Kurt had lost it. 

“Kurt…maybe this isn’t-“ Sam tried and Kurt waved a hand. 

“You love me don’t you?” Kurt asked. 

“Do you?” Blaine spat quickly, almost surprised by his boldness. “I told you once that my greatest fear was that you would wake up and realize that you don’t love me anymore. You told me over breakfast that you didn’t want to be together, no warning.”

Kurt waved a little. “Well, do you love him?”

He had been with Dave for a few months and they were perfect. Dave was a gentle, warm person who tried to make Blaine his entire world. He loved spending time with him and could honestly see himself being happy with him.

But he didn’t love him.

There weren’t any butterflies or lightheadedness. There wasn’t any warmth spreading through him all the way to his toes when they kissed. There wasn’t that same all consuming feeling he had with Kurt.

“No,” Blaine whispered and Dave’s eyes lowered. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t expecting it. I know that you and Kurt are soul mates,” Dave looked hurt but shrugged, trying to play it off. “I hope you’ll be happy, you’re a good guy Blaine.”

“I’m not going to be with him either,” Blaine said and Kurt frowned. “You toss me aside Kurt. You’re so focused on your future that you can’t find a way to fit me in it. I knew you were my future and I proposed but you cast me aside. You broke off our engagement because you had a chance at stardom and now that that’s fallen through you just think I was waiting for you to take me back.”

“I-“

“You’re a star Kurt. You see your name in lights and on fashion labels and I don’t belong with you in that world. It’s not fair to us,” Blaine shook his head. “My entire life the past few years has been completely focused on you and it’s not healthy. We just keep hurting each other.”

Tears filled Kurt’s eyes and he shook his head. 

“I’m not saying it won’t ever work out but you need to figure out what you want and so do I,” Blaine swallowed around the tightness in his throat. “So neither. I just want to be single for now and focus on myself.”

Kurt glanced around the room and wrapped his arms around himself. “And eventually?”

“I’m not waiting for you and I don’t want you to either. If somehow we find our way back to each other that’ll be okay,” Blaine blinked furiously. “But I want to learn who I am outside of being in a relationship. I’m tired of seeing myself as just Kurt’s boyfriend or Kurt’s fiancé.”

“I understand.”

“Because I feel like I have a fire in me and it’s not just to light your way,” Blaine stared at him. “I’m worth more than that Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Can you please write where blaine is put on the spot in front of everyone and has to choose between Kurt and David?


End file.
